


【银土】一个混乱不堪的夜

by HEI_ImSoCold



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies), 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEI_ImSoCold/pseuds/HEI_ImSoCold
Summary: *年上/六岁年龄差/架空*从小认识的冤家设定*大概就是“在酒局上玩大冒险，土方借着酒劲发出上床邀请，不小心让银时有机可趁”的狗血故事
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 坂田銀時/土方十四郎
Kudos: 2





	【银土】一个混乱不堪的夜

**Author's Note:**

> *第二人称设定  
> *全文3K+  
> *有些许性描写  
> *是7年前写的文，逻辑/设定/文笔/语句还请多多包含（土下座  
> *被屏蔽了太多次了，想了想还是发到这里吧，毕竟趁现在还找得到文档

你也不过喝了几杯下肚，就跟着你的土方君，那个比28岁的你年轻六岁的、你将他当成亲弟弟对待的冤家闹起来。

你现在将他压在你的门前，在冷风中一边霸道地亲吻一边发抖寻找着你慌乱中不知放在何处的钥匙。你上半身的重量用来死死压制土方，他的背紧贴着你家那扇大门，他的衣服因为你急躁的动作而与门发出窸窸窣窣的响声，在这个寒冷的夜显得格外撩人。

很不幸，你就被这简单的声音而撩拨得酒劲直蹿上脑门，身体变得火热，你的道德底线一再败退。你用你的膝盖将土方的双腿分开，他站得不稳，你用你的左手紧紧搂着他的腰，腾出右手将你家那串烦死人的钥匙塞进钥匙孔。而土方十四郎却试图躲开你那胡乱、霸道的吻，双手不断推开你，他几乎将他全部重量交托给你家那扇大门，也不愿交付给你，坂田银时。

你凑近他，闻着他呼吸时急促呼出的酒气，笑了。是那种带着成熟男性特有魅力的低沉笑声。鼻翼喷出丝丝的热气就这么混着略显沙哑的声音烫红了土方的耳朵，可是却不能减少他对你的抗拒。

你转动着钥匙，发出“喀——嚓——”一声。然后你想方设法去运用你的优势，将土方十四郎连推带撞地弄进你的房子。

只有天知道你当时那种愧疚的心情。

事情其实很简单。

一个喝了几杯，一个喝多了几杯。就在这样的条件下，好像一切都顺理成章。你情我愿，交易成功。等等，好像有哪里不对……什么？你也觉得不对？没办法，只能再来理清一下思路了。

你跟你的朋友下班后去酒吧喝几杯，当你们聊得兴致勃勃时，你的冤家，也就是土方，走到你身边。你听到他对你大胆又赤裸的上床宣言。你那瞬间怔住了，一个小处男装什么情场风月高手？于是你直勾勾地盯着土方，玩笑意味恰到好处，侵略意图也恰时表露。你还没想好如何不失风度的讽刺回答，便听到你周围同伴的调笑起哄声，还有不远处那帮青年放肆的笑声。

你看到土方向你露出挑衅般的笑容。笑容足够吸引，酒局足够无趣。这让你觉得身为一个在情场中“身经百战”的成熟男人不能轻易放过像土方那样的挑衅者，更何况是从小打到大的冤家。你就那么好像无可奈何地笑了笑，伸手将叼着的香烟摁息在一旁的烟灰缸，顺便拿起放在旁边的半杯酒，仰起头，一口喝完。身子连同血液沸腾了起来。然后，你伸出手，用力地拽着刚想转身离开的土方，优雅地起身，拿起挂在一旁的大衣，随意地搭在手臂上，暧昧地凑近土方，说着让凑热闹人士起哄的调情话语。话语低俗又刺耳。最后，你在所有人的注目下，拽着后面不断较劲的土方潇洒离开。

嗯。

一个喝了几杯，一个喝多几杯。

两个同样较劲的人。

你在耍赖，他在抽离。

好像接下来发生的事情顺理成章。

你不知道你硬生生挨了土方多少拳，也不知你花了多大的功夫才把土方按倒在你的床上。你还不知道为什么会造成这个局面。从最初开始只不过是相互开个玩笑，怎么就弄成现在一个像“霸王硬上弓”、一个像“宁死不屈”的相持局面呢？

在你放空思考人生的时候，你又硬生生地挨了土方几拳。这几拳砸得你五脏六腑像你大脑那样，火热火热的。你来劲了，你知道土方也来劲了。你不敢小瞧小你六岁的土方十四郎，因为，他可是让你从小到大都对他没辙的冤家啊。你使劲压制他，你左手钳制着他的左手，右手钳制着他的右手，双腿也压制着他的双腿，将土方死死地固定在床上。就这么个对峙状态。你看到土方用他的烟岚色眼睛狠狠地瞪你。幸好土方双眸中的隐隐雾气，让你觉得没那么胆战心惊。

你觉得不爽。你觉得这麻烦明明是那个叫什么土方多串的家伙引起的，怎么到后来，好像你做错事了一样。你越想越不忿，从这一次麻烦又想起你那与土方共同度过的二十二年的人生所经历的种种麻烦。你觉得罪魁祸首是土方。你越想越来气，你越来气，就越想狠狠揍土方一顿。

于是，你在这种僵持状态下，选择了一种愚蠢至极的方法去惩罚土方。你就低下头，愤怒地去咬土方的脖子，在接触到土方脖子的时候，你心疼土方了。你轻轻咬着土方的喉结，土方骂你的时候喉结会震动，这对你来说，是前所未有的体验。

说真的，你是挺喜欢咬土方的脖子。虽然，那时你没注意到这个暧昧过头的举动，你只是觉得好玩，是惩罚土方的一种新方式。

恭喜你，坂田银时，你总能成功激怒土方十四郎。

他就抓住你分神的那一瞬间，踹你一脚，一个翻身，坐在你的腹部，双手掐着你的脖子，情势逆转。

你看到他眼中腾腾升起的怒火，肆意蔓延。于是，你放弃了挣扎，双手放在身侧，做好准备迎接他给你带来的窒息感。你觉得你会死，死在今天，死在这个混乱不堪的夜，死于那个跨坐在你身上的、比你年轻六岁的冤家手里。呵，你觉得明天的报纸一定会写着在法庭上如何厉害的坂田银时律师是如何凄惨地死于一个黑发男人之手……

没关系，你已经做好了准备。刚才那些只是你一厢情愿的臆想，你知道你不可能死，跨坐在你身上的人不可能杀死你，这一点你确信无疑，还有一点，你确信无疑，那就是他会把你打得要死不死。你竟然还有空闲去想你明天，后天，大后天，这一个月的病假应该怎么向事务所解释。你忽然觉得如果是用“纵欲过度”作为请假理由还是很是很上档次的。

你不禁笑了，躺在床上，正对着发怒的土方，勾起嘴角，暧昧的笑了，好像是带着对他无可奈何的宠溺。

其实，只有土方和天知道，那是你信心满满的挑衅。

你知道他被你成功挑衅，你想过他一万种还击的方法，可是却独独漏了这一种。

跨坐在你胯上的他，狠狠地扯着你那条万分珍爱的领带，使你昏昏沉沉的脑袋离开你那张大床，然后，一个粗暴的吻向你袭来，缠绵许久，分开之时，他还不忘伸出他的舌头舔你的嘴唇。

你不禁在心里赞叹，这小子还真有种。

你伸出手，死死搂着他，一边跟他再一次疯狂地亲吻，一边不忘翻一个身，让土方禁锢在你的怀里。

你知道，你疯了。

你一再坚守的理性防线在他主动吻你的时候已经完全瓦解。什么伦理道德，什么前因后果，什么你情我愿，在这一刻的你看来莫过于是狗屁。你只是想享受这个疯狂的夜，你只是想跟那个被你吻得直喘气的他享受这个疯狂的夜。就算他骂你，他打你，他恨你，你也不会制止你那粗暴的动作，这是他惹出来的麻烦，要他承担责任，或者，你觉得，你跟他一同承担这个责任也不错。

你亲吻他的嘴唇，他的嘴角，他的脸颊，他的耳侧；你啃咬他的脖子，他的喉结，他的锁骨，他的前胸。你伸手去解他的皮带，却被他制止。你看着他一副现在才清醒的震惊的样子，你不禁觉得好笑，刚刚沉沦其中的人究竟是谁啊？

你没有放缓你的动作，还是该亲吻他时就亲吻他，该解他皮带时就解他皮带。没关系，你已经决定好跟他一同承担因为这个混乱不堪的夜而带来的责任。

当你脱下他的裤子，抚上他的分神时，你看到他侧过头，一半的脸上是迷人的红，眼睛氤氲着水雾，他咬着他右手佢起的食指，停止反抗，极力隐忍着。你不禁加快了动作。

你忽然想起小时候的土方很多时候都是忍耐，忍耐着不公，忍耐着痛苦，很少有竭斯底里的时候，多数都是对自已不断地克制。你印象最深刻的也莫过于六岁的土方在夏日祭的夜晚孤零零地坐在你老家那长长的木走廊等你。那时，你还没沉浸在与同伴一起度过的愉快的夏日祭氛围中，却没能想起你家隔壁那个总是喜欢安安静静跟在你身后的土方。你走到他身边，他抬起头看着你，眼睛里倒映出的月亮是一晃一晃的。

你问，等了多久。他却咬着嘴唇不回答。

你感到一丝抱歉，于是将手里吃了一半的苹果糖递给他。他没接，于是你硬塞到他嘴里。看到他腮帮子鼓鼓的，眼眶红红的，鼻子也红红的。

你问，好吃吗。他怯怯地点点头，没敢看着你。

你心疼了。于是，你摸着他的头，说，以后夏日祭，我带你去买苹果糖。

在他欲望喷发的那一刻，你就静静地俯视着他，看着他愈发变红的脸，直到他后知后觉地拿手挡住自己的红得发烫的脸。你又笑了，毫无意外地收到了土方没什么攻击力的眼刀。

你拿下你那副眼镜，放在台灯的一侧，然后再拉开土方挡住脸的手，亲了土方一下，是奖励性质的。

你用了不少功夫才进入土方体内，而你身下人却不禁大口喘息着，黑色的短发凌乱地散在白色的枕头上。你衷心觉得他美极了，也许，不仅仅局限于此时此刻。你轻揉他的腰，引得他全身发抖，再一个挺近，击毁他那死死坚守的底线。

你就这么的不停抽动，看着他的理性不断崩溃，隐忍的眼泪就快被迫地涌出眼眶。你看到他把头压得低低的，极力地在忍耐着什么。他后颈的曲线以一个脆弱的姿态弯曲着，你知道，他在忍耐着什么，又在背负着什么。于是，你抱着他，做着最后的冲刺。他的下巴抵住你的肩膀，双手攀上你的背，你能感受到他心脏稍快的跳动。你知道，他哭了，当你抱住他的时候，他的眼泪就无法抑制地涌出眼眶。

那是他第二次在你身边哭泣。

第一次，是他的兄长离开的时候。你陪着他，久久地站在他兄长的灵堂里。周围的人也已经渐渐离开，死寂般空旷的大厅里，只有你跟他。他穿着一件西装，只在你面前留着一个腰杆挺直的背影。你走上去，站在他跟前，他的视线越过你，看向你身后的种种茫然。你就是在那个时候，抱住他，紧紧地。那时，他的身高刚好到你的肩膀，他就将脸，连同那永无止尽的悲伤埋进你的肩膀。你就这么静静地抱住他，细细感受时间流淌于悲伤的瞬间。

当你释放了你对他多年模模糊糊的感情后，你觉得你的心中有那么一个缺口，被他堵上了，以毫无保留地姿态，拼命地堵上了。

你用拇指轻轻擦拭他的脸，又在他脸上轻啄了一口，继续抱住他。

到现在，你还是不知道你对他的感情。

总觉得无关情爱，但也不只是仅剩欲望这么简单。

但你从未像如此确定地知道，你，坂田银时，想陪伴着土方十四郎。

然后，再共同承担起这个混乱不堪之夜所犯下的种种恶果。

-End-

感谢阅读！


End file.
